


Platonic Meet Cute (or How Peter met Natasha)

by bronzewitchhazel



Series: Life, love, and the pursuit of happiness [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Stalking, but only slightly - Freeform, its a good reason, she has a reason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronzewitchhazel/pseuds/bronzewitchhazel
Summary: Natasha had a very good reason to look after Peter. She just hasn't been able to until now.Set four years before Hold onto me, love





	Platonic Meet Cute (or How Peter met Natasha)

**Author's Note:**

> A sub-plot before my story Hold onto me, Love.
> 
> Honestly I just need more Nat and Peter stories.

The first time Peter Parker met Natasha Romanov was two weeks after Gwen’s death. And it wasn’t really meeting her. It was more waking up at 3:37 a.m., a time no reasonable person should be awake, and seeing a person he didn’t know sleeping curled up in his desk chair.

He panicked at the thought of a burglar and his aunt being at home at the same time until he remembered that she- his aunt- had the graveyard shift at the hospital.

He was tempted to call the cops but, looking at her closely, he could see that even while asleep she exuded a sort of exhaustion that needed more than sleep to dispel. She looked young, about his age, with vivid red hair that reminded him of a wild fire. She had on black spandex that he could tell both constricted and flowed with her. She was probably a super tired stalker. Who knew?

But maybe she was a super. One who had gotten in over her head and was taking advantage of whatever place was available to sleep in. If that was the case…

Peter groaned. Despite his best efforts he could hear Harry berate him for his bleeding heart, telling him it would get him killed.

Heaving a sigh, he got up and went to the linen closet down the hall. He grabbed a thin quilt, one of his aunt’s from when she had tried quilting a few years ago. Going back to his room, he draped the blanket over her (while ignoring her very subtle tensing), and laid back down. The last thing he thought before falling back asleep was that he hadn’t left the window open that night.

The next morning she was gone. In her place was the folded quilt with a note thanking Spiderman for his hospitality. It was signed with a little black spider with a red hourglass on it.

_Thanks for the crash pad Spidey._

_~Blackwidow_


End file.
